


Practice makes Perfect

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Dancing, F/M, Facials, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, practice sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: One of the junior professionals on the sole season of Dancing with the Stars: Juniors Jake Monreal goes to practice a routine and is interrupted by, the winning professional JT Church, who joins.
Relationships: Allyson Monreal/JT Church, Allyson Monreal/Jake Monreal, Jake Monreal/JT Church, Jake Monreal/JT Church/Allyson Monreal
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Setting down his heavy duffel back onto the smooth wooden floor of a large dance studio, sixteen-year-old Jake Monreal cast a glance around the room to find that it was currently empty. Thus his lips curl into an open smile, excited to have the room alone at least for a little while. Since the Dancing with the Stars Junior competition was over barely anyone used the space as the show was currently between seasons, but Jake was one of the few to keep coming back. After all, he was learning the steps for a post-show project for the song ‘Anything I Do’ and needed to learn his solo moves. 

And in the young dancer’s mind, there was no better stage to learn it.

Jake kneeled by his bag and changed into his white dance shoes, humming to himself the lyrics. He thought it ironic that the lyrics spoke about monkey see, monkey do and his outfit for the dance was a baggy yellow sweater. Which he wore now to get a feel for its weight. He looked cute in the sweater according to his older sister, it went well with his olive skin tone and dark black hair. Jake rolled the sleeves up to his forearm before getting up and shooting a grin to the mirror wall.

It was an undeniable fact that Jake had one of the cutest grins in existence. With his brown eyes squinting and teeth shining, hair slick brushed to the right in an adorable yet sexy wave, Jake even found himself cute. Though he tried to hide that fact, since he didn’t want to be seen as having a massive ego. It wasn’t a good thing to have in the dance world.

Taking a few steps back from the mirror, Jake got far enough then bent forward. Curling up before springing back, performing a smooth backflip through the air. He landed on his feet, straightening up with an ear-to-ear smile.

Jake balanced himself on one foot before spinning around, landing perfectly the way he faced.

“Hey, Siri! Play ‘Anything I Do’!” Jake called to his phone, sitting over by his duffel bag. 

As the pumping music started up, Jake rolled his neck and stretched both arms, hopping from foot to foot to warm up for his part in the song. He loved the music and lyrics, its powerful beat making his body tingle and heart start to beat in time. Perfect for a dancer to get in tune with their songs. The moment he heard that one beat where he was to come on screen, Jake snapped to motion; Throwing out his arms as though the two girls in the video were holding his hands, marching forward towards a camera that wasn’t there. Smirking to himself that he, after just a week, had remembered his moves. After a few steps, Jake threw himself forward with a bow. His dark brown hair fell in luscious waterfalls in front of his face, before going back to its neat wave once he straightened back up. 

Jake had to throw his hands out clicking in time with the beat, making sure he could hear the music and not himself. Both feet moved in time, keeping to the music so his dance moves were perfect. After a small turn he threw his hands up knowing the camera was to follow his movements for a dynamic cut. 

Crossing his arms in an X-shape, Jake hummed along with a grin trying to remember his exact moves for this part of the song. It was a little tricky to stay in time and move along knowing he would be at the back of five girls in a triangle. Practising with them had been hell for the teenager, who couldn’t stop peeking up their loose crop-tops at their perky young tits. Not that many of them actively tried to stop Jake from looking since they enjoyed peeking at his assets too in his tight jeans. Except for the youngest, who was taken and wore a full red shirt unlike the others. They weren’t even required to wear crop tops for the video, all of them just chose to after seeing Jake peeking at the one who first did.

They would very happily show off for a hot boy like Jake.

Jake was too focused on thinking of their asses wiggling that he missed a step and slipped just before his front flip. Slipping up but barely managing to catch himself.

After that, he heard two things. Aside from the scuff of his sneaker on the floor.

First he heard a subdued giggle from the door, soft and boyish. When it was held back a clap replaced the sound from the same place, one of applaud and amusement. 

Turning back, Jake saw one of his old rivals from the DWTS Jrs season. A rival he was good friends with, despite three years between them. John Talon ‘JT’ Church, the young and adorable champion and winner of the only season.

“JT!” Jake blushed, straightening up from his failed flip. “What… uh, wh-what are you doing here?”

“Came to practice… Ellie’s gonna meet me here later to go over our routine for a Youtube video, you?” JT explained.

“Just practise for a scene Alan’s shooting for some of us,” Jake grinned as he crossed the room. Turning off his music so he and JT could talk freely without the pumping beat. “You and Ellie now, huh? Here I thought you and Sky were lovebirds?”

JT giggled with a cheeky sigh. “The world and Ocean though that… we are just best friends.”

“Aw, but you guys were really cute together! At least you’ve got Ellie’s attention, i’ve got no girls on me right now.” Jake thought for a moment, thinking he should add mention of the girls in his current project surely being after his dick. But then remembered that JT was only fourteen so held his tongue. Taking a sip of water, Jake looked up at JT again. “Oh, you’ve cut your hair! It’s cute! Not that your grown out hair was bad…”

Setting down his own backpack, JT reached up and suddenly began to peel off his t-shirt. Jake looked over and stared at the tan-skinned boy with a slight blush, enjoying the view of his perfectly smooth body and colour. Especially the tiny dark brownish red nipples on his very defined pecs. In fact, everything on the younger boy was cut and defined. From his sharp pecs and sexy young abs that looked more at home on an adult than a little boy, even the slight V in his hips. Jake had seen this plenty before but was liking the chest for some reason now.

“You dance shirtless, JT?” He asked.

JT nodded. “Yeah it helps me get used to the movement without the fabric’s restraints. Normally only do it though when I’m alone or just with the guys. Mom says I have to keep my shirt on around girls.”

He shrugged to show that he didn't really care about the rule.

“Oh…” Jake raised an eyebrow then looked around, “Well there’s no girls here, so mind if I try it out? This sweater’s cute but really hot to wear,”

“Go for it bro.” JT shrugged, having seen Jake shirtless numerous times during filming.

Jake didn't hesitate to peel off his cute yellow sweater, unaware of the eyes glued to his muscular chest. If the younger boy was ripped, then Jake was on a whole other level. His abs were cut deep into his lean chest that formed deep ravines into Jake’s body, sharpening his pecs to make a sexy image of perfection. With lighter nipples but still a darkish brown shade, Jake looked good enough for the young boy to happily worship. Not that he wanted to.

After years of knowing each other, Jake was closer to being his big brother.

When Jake throws his sweater back onto the bag, Jake smiles brightly. “So what should we dance to?”

“Anything… as long it’s not Space Jam! Miles way over did that song…” JT giggled, shivering at the thought of hearing that song again.

Nodding in agreement, the sixteen-year-old swiped through until he came across something they could both enjoy dancing along to since they once had before. Putting on ‘Cake by the Ocean’, Jake giggled as JT rolled his eyes and groaned boyishly at the beat. Recognising the song in an instant. Jake stepped back and began to swing his arms and legs to the beat, grinning broadly at JT. The younger boy came over after watching his friend for a while. They both chuckled, shaking their heads at each other.

“So, champ, show me your moves?” Jake offered, sliding aside to give JT room to dance.

“Oh? Not gonna show me any more moves now that I defeated you… not just beat you…” JT giggled, teasing the boy who had always done worse than him when they competed in the same competition.

“Oh no, I already showed you my stuff-” Jake started.

JT cut in with a deep giggle, bending one of his legs up to his own chest for a little stretching. “You mean when you failed that flip? What were you thinking about, I’ve never seen you flop.”

Knowing he couldn’t tell JT about perving on the tits and bodies of their friends, Jake struggled to find a response. “Just family stuff… things were on the mind and I wasn’t focusing on what I was doing…”

“Really?” JT’s voice was a soft purr, “That’s not what Kamri told me,”

“Oh and what did she tell you…” Jake asked curiously. His heart raced a little faster since Kamri knew of his perversion. 

“That you’ve been looking up girl’s tops a lot as you dance. Getting hardons during practise,” JT said simply like it was nothing. In the dancing worlds it was impossible not to get hard. Unless you were their friend Sage dancing with girls.

“Damn squealer…” Jake muttered, before shrugging with a grin. “Can you blame me little dude?”

The young boy shook his head. Looking up at his friend, JT’s eyes betrayed him by clearly flickering down for a moment. When Jake simply smiled at him and turned a little as though to give a better view of his crotch, JT couldn’t help but blurt out something else: “She said you’ve got a pretty nice bulge, too… Said you’ve got a big… um… thing.”

“Oh really… you and Kamri talked about that did you?” Jake purred, grinning widely. “What else did you two discuss?”

“No! She did, I didn’t… She just told me you’re a perv,” Trying to focus on his footwork, JT didn’t notice Jake getting closer to him.

“Sounds like she is to… if she was looking at my thing.” Jake teased.

“I didn’t say she wanted to look at it,” 

Jake moved behind JT and gently caressed his hands along the fourteen-year-old’s shoulder blades, feeling him up innocently. Leaning down with his cute, playful grin to ask: “Do you want to, dude? Would you like to see what gets excited for all those CUTE girls?”

Shivering from both the touch and Jake’s offer, JT wasn’t sure what he wanted. “I… I don’t know? Do you want to show me?”

“Have you seen one before? Other than your own?” Jake grinned, wanting to see where his young friend stood in the sexual realm while also wanting to ignore answering that question. 

“I… might have seen Beast’s… once,”

“Oh really, how did that happen?” Jake questioned, curiously.

JT’s voice became low as he whispered. Unable to ignore Jake’s hands on his shoulders, nor the sweaty washboard abs pressing up against his back. He gasped his answer, in spite of its secrecy. “We were on facetime and kinda just, um, sh-showed each other. Just once! It wasn’t even… you know, hard!”

“Oh come on… there is more to that story and I know it.” Jake chuckled, massaging the younger boy's shoulders. “Come on JT, we are bros. Nothing you tell me is going to get back to them, it stays between me and you.”

Shaking his head, the young boy refused to speak. “No! It’s a secret… A-are you getting hard?”

“Mhm, I am…” Jake admitted, deciding not to hide it from the younger boy as he continued his massage. “Now come on JT, tell me your story…”

“If you…” JT sucked in a deep breath, waiting a long moment before he had the courage to almost shout: “Teach me how to have sex first!”

“I promise to teach you JT, but I want the story first. It’s helping to get this ready…” Jake purred, the sixteen-year-old dancer shocking JT by leaning forward in order to grind his hardening member against the younger boy. Surprised by the softness of JT’s small ass and how cute that little squeal of pleasure was. Slowly bucking his hips as they joined in a sensual dance together, allowing their bodies to move on their own will, Jake moaned softly. “You can tell me anything… even things you want and they didn’t give,”

JT leaned back into Jake’s figure, allowing the hands to shift onto his chest. Jake’s fingers caressing and rubbing, taking small pinches at JT’s small nipples.

“Well… Beast and Kamri were thinking about going on a double date but I didn’t have one,” He started slowly, small cock hardening. “So they asked why and I said I wasn’t ready for se-sex with Sky but she is and then Beast pulled down his pants and Kamri pulled up her shirt-”

Knowing his young friend got to see Kamri’s tits made Jake mutter.

“Beast asked me to show mine, so I did but it wasn't hard yet. Her boobs were really small,” JT finished with a bright pinkess to his cheeks. Rubbing his fingers through his short black hair, the boy peered back at Jake. Loving the older boy’s lustful expressions. His lips were parted as though drooling and eyes a little glassed over, obviously imagining every detail of their three younger bodies. JT could even feel Jake getting harder between his ass. “But also kind of hot…”

“Just her tits? Did you see lower?”

“Just them.” The boy answered, fighting the urge to just kiss him. “Um, how much of a girl have you seen?”

Jake lightly massaged JT and grinded harder into his young ass, chuckling at him. “Oh no no, the deal was you answer then I teach you how to have sex. Maybe I can tell you that stuff later?”

JT simply pouted, giving the older boy his cutest look.

“Please Jakey?”

“Fine… I’ve only seen a few, just other dancers and this one other girl. You know them all, I’m pretty sure. Brightyn’s got an amazing body, I’ve explored every inch of her and only got to eat her out,” Jake explained with a lustful grin on his handsome face, fucking dry against JT’s amazing little ass. Feeling the boy up slowly, hands only feeling over his pecs for now but lusting to move lower. Those sexy abs and tenting cock looked delicious, but Jake held off for now. “Oh and I might have made a bet with Sage about who was going to win the competition. His mouth… is stellar! Can I fuck you now?”

Jake didn’t have very good patience, with the cheeky teenager broadly smiling at JT’s cute face. The young boy only half looked at him but loving the question. Jake chuckled and moved his hand back up to play with JT’s shell necklace, awaiting an answer.

“S-Sage sucked you? How! Did you get naked?! You bet on me?” JT blushed, stuttering out shocked questions. “A-and you ate out Bri?”

“JT…!” Jake groaned, pulling the boy in closer, “Dude questions ruin the mood, okay? First lesson, behave and be mature. Like me!”

JT couldn’t hold back a giggle. “You’re not mature, Jake…”

“Ally says that too…” Jake pouts playfully.

Hooking his hands underneath the younger boy’s armpits, Jake raises JT, up into the air with a grin on his face. Their dark eyes locked for a moment, each boy betraying their lust for the other. Leaning in and planting his lips on JT’s neck before starting to give rather deep kisses upon him. Tender and sweet, making the previously squirming boy to calm down with a soft moan of pleasure. Relaxing into Jake’s lips with a boyish shudder, JT’s mouth slowly fell open with a slight shiver.

Enjoying those sounds drowning out the now ended song, Jake effortlessly carried JT, over to the mirror wall. Getting close to the wooden support beam where he started to lower them both down to their knees. JT’s hands shot out and gripped the bar when he started to feel Jake pulling away and dragging his young ass with him. Propping him up to make sure that ass was sticking out there ripe for the taking.

JT’s ass was small and perfectly round, yet his cheeks were toned from all the dancing. Jake’s fingers hooked into the waistband of both the boy’s pants and briefs and slowly began to lower them down so he could see it up close in person.

To his surprise, the little ass was as tanned as the rest of his body, nice and sweet with its deep caramel. Licking his lips, the boy couldn’t resist giving one cheek a light kiss. 

“You seemed to love sticking this out for everyone to see during your dances… about time I see it out of your little undies…” Jake purred, remembering back to the days they openly changed in front of each other. Each only going down to their underwear however.

“D-do you like it?” JT moaned from the kiss on his bare ass. Wiggling it at his friend, wishing Jake would just spread open the cheeks and tongue fuck him then and there. “Is it as good as Bri’s?”

“Different kind of hot dude… but it’s definitely up there as one of the best butts I’ve perved on.” 

The memory of his own sister’s fine ass in the tight skirts and skimpy bikinis she has a fondness for danced through Jake’s mind as he subconsciously spreads apart JT’s ass. Now she had an ass that could make him explode.

“S-So how are you going to teach me?” JT blushed, everything that had been covered by his pants and briefs now on display for the sixteen-year-old.

Drawing nearer to the smooth hills, Jake extends his tongue just before burying his face between the soft cheeks of the fourteen-year-old. Just above the taint before licking up the crack, an action that caused the younger boy to moan out loud and struggle to keep his grin on the beam. Every time Jake’s tongue ran the length of his ass JT’s cries grew louder to the point he was almost shouting. The talented tongue continued to lick up and down, flicking against his tight pink ring. Jake’s hands caressed the silky smooth cheeks making sure to keep them spread open as he tongued that little ass.

Every few long licks he would pause and prod the rosebud with his tongue, worming against JT’s entrance. Forcing sounds so sweet from JT, who could only squeak or moan. Clawing at the wood the harder Jake’s tongue pressed to his hole. But it never went past a rimjob, instead right back to tasting his ass.

“O-oh god, Jake…” He gasped.

Jake grinned. “Oh yeah… moan for me like one of the girls, JT…”

JT’s body submitted to the attack upon his small ass, with Jake’s tongue worshipping his hole and hands roaming his ass in small circles. His eyes peeked open to watch himself moan, making a sexy young sex face that had Jake’s member throbbing.

“M-more…”

“Oh? You want more?” Jake purred. “Admit more of what happened between you, Beast and Kamri…”

JT shook his head even as Jake pressed his tongue hard against the hole. “N-no!”

“Well if you want more… I want details of sexual things you have one or our friends have revealed.” Jake replied cheekily, deciding that while he was rimming that JT’s mouth may as well be talking. It wasn’t doing anything to stop that, yet.

“Be-Beast came on his camera!” JT cried out, pushing his ass back. “Tongue me please!”

“Tell me what happened…” Jake ordered with a purr, as he buried his head back between JT’s caramel smooth cheeks and returned to tongue lapping the tasty hole. Pushing deeper against it until finally he pushed inside the amazingly tight ring, forcing JT open as he pushed the thickness of his tongue deep inside.

JT felt like he was going to cum at any second with that tongue inside him, biting his lower lip. “Ngh! Kamri fingered herself! We watched!! An-and Beast fingers himself, says his brothers… do things! To him!”

Pulling back from JT’s hole for a quick second, Jake asked. “And you?”

“What about me?” JT blushed, one hand reaching down into his pants. Fingers curling around his four and a half-inch cock giving it a hefty squeeze. His sweet moan was long and low, music to JT’s ear.

“Beast and Kamri were fingering… So what were you doing Church?” Jake purred, pushing his tongue in further.

JT really didn’t want to admit anything, but the feeling of something inside him forced an answer. “Su-sucking my dick!”

Jake pulled off with a grin from side-to-side. “Oh now that you are showing off, JT…”

Biting down on his lip, JT remained quiet. 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Jake’s tongue darted in and out of the little ring faster. Fucking JT with his tongue, rocking young boy’s world with a new wet sensation. His tongue felt like a giant worm pushing inside, warm and slimy but it flicked around to lick every inch inside JT. He couldn’t deny that it felt like nothing else, arching his back to feel more of Jake’s tongue probe him.

“Keep going… If Beast came on his camera…” Jake smirked, during one quick breathing break before returning his deep tongue fucking of the fourteen-year-old.

“My… mouth!” JT growled as his cock throbbed in his palm, stroking it at a furious pace. His fingers slapped into his young sac until suddenly Jake slapped his hand off it. “Heeeeey!”

“None of that yet little dude…” Jake smirked, grabbing said young hairless sac and squeezing it firmly. “Now did you swallow like a good boy? And what about that baggy pants wearing bro of yours… done anything?”

Throbbing heavily in Jake’s warm hand, JT looked back at the boy’s smug expression. So sexy and alluring that he still couldn’t shake the desire to get back there and kiss the older boy. But he still had to shake his head. “Yes, I-I swallowed it but NO! I wouldn’t do stuff with Brad, that’s like if you and Allyson… yuck!”

Jake smirked. “Mhm yuck… Seen him naked?”

“Nope, just in his boxers…” JT admitted, while wiggling his ass. “Can you teach me to have sex NOW? Please!”

“Well if you don’t want Brad to, I guess I could…” Jake teased.

“Yay! Okay, what do we do first? Other than lick my butt,” The fourteen-year-old asked enthusiastically, grinning from ear-to-ear. Ignoring the mere thought of Bradley’s naked body. Subconsciously wiggling his butt at Jake, the fourteen-year-old none the wiser to the effect he had over the older boy. How he turned Jake on and made the teen’s member throb in his tight blue jeans, or Jake’s breath pick up. His muscular chest rising and falling heavily as he took in the caramel ass and tight pink hole he wanted, craved to fuck. “Do I suck you or something? Beast told me Kamri’s in charge of everything when they do stuff, or his brothers and neighbour boy…”

“Oh? Beast a bottom boy is he? I bet you want to be in charge of him too?” Jake teased. “I was thinking you suck something else… cutie.”

“We’re, um, we’re just friends… But-” Swallowing hard, the young boy had to ask: “Su-suck on what?”

Snorting, Jake chuckled. “Sure you are and I was thinking this…”

Jake finished by grabbing and squeezing the four and a half-inch cock of the young dancer. Feeling up the length, he admired the size. JT was thin and longish but good for his age, even if he was still completely smooth and hadn’t dropped his balls yet. No wonder his voice was still so high at fourteen. Jake just loved his voice, and couldn’t wait to hear how much he would get JT moaning after this. Hence why he kisses the boy’s tailbone for a start then gently makes a path up JT’s spine, the whole time stroking the young boy’s cock through his clothes.

“Can’t allow Beast and Kamri be the only ones to see you sucking away on this… so, it’s time to see how well you bend,”

Fingering the waistband of JT’s pants, Jake continued kissing the caramel skin as he peels them down around the boy’s ankles to expose the fully naked body. In love with the beautiful young stud from his short black hair and ripped abs down to his perky bubbly butt and swinging cock. Everything on JT looked perfect, built as a young god. Jake couldn’t help but flip the boy onto his back before lowering onto his small form and hovering their faces inches apart. His warm breath on JT’s lips.

Only it was JT who stole a kiss, by quickly moving up to steal a peck from Jake’s full pink lips. 

Both blushed and shared smiles, a little embarrassed by the chaste kiss but enjoyed it nonetheless. JT closed his eyes and looked away slightly, only to have Jake’s smile grow before he gave the boy a peck on the cheek.

The next kiss was on JT’s neck, then another just a little lower than that. Leading a path down to his left nipple which Jake happily took into his mouth. Sucking and tugging on the brownish red nub. His tongue swirled around the nipple, eyes locked with JT’s whenever the boy had the strength to look. If not, JT’s head was thrown back in a deep moan that still managed to be a high pitch sexual music to the sixteen-year-old’s ears. While it might not be the sound of numerous girls moaning for him, like he craved but the younger boy’s breaking voice was definitely affecting the teenager’s cock.

Reaching up to play with Jake’s wavy hair, JT bucked his hips suddenly. His hard member brushing against the sixteen-year-old’s lean chest and six-pack, its tip grinding softly. 

But this pleasure was short lived, as Jake lips broke away from JT’s nipple. Though the boy whined at the loss, he was pleasantly surprised to feel a hand sliding up from his hip and two fingers fold over the now neglected nub. Rubbing his nipple at an alternating pace, pinching it taut every few seconds to make him gasp. Ignoring the rare growl from the young dancer, Jake moved over and licked JT’s other nipple. He smirks before taking it into his mouth next, taking a new approach by gently running his teeth over the skin.

“O-oh gosh, Jake! Not so hard!” JT moaned loudly.

The plea fell upon deaf ears, with Jake continuing to pinch and bite as he pleased. Not to say he didn’t kiss or lick at the small darker chocolate nipple between bites, but he didn’t let up on the pinching. In fact, JT could feel his pinches becoming more frequent. 

Jake loved the sound of his wet kisses on JT’s soft skin, the sounds mingling with the boy’s moans. With every kiss he could have sworn his cock grew harder, beginning to hurt being trapped in his jeans. And, since JT was now naked, Jake couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t nude yet.

“Maybe you should take off my pants for me?” He offered, rolling off JT. Presenting his tent to the boy, with one hand sensually rubbing over his six and a half-inch length to tease the boy with his rod. Which had said younger boy, blushing.

Moving down to Jake’s crotch, the young boy felt his friend’s eyes move right to his ass and exposed four and a half-inch cock. Much to his surprise, the older boy reached between his legs and wrapped a hand around his small cock. Tightly squeezing its shaft just before his slender fingers came into contact with Jake’s fly. Squeaking out a moan of bliss and Jake began to work the shaft, JT struggled to pull down the golden zipper. His young body crumpled under the pleasure.

Ziiiiiiip.

He opened Jake’s pants to reveal that the older boy wore a very sexy pair of white waistband black calvin klein boxer briefs, which were currently being tented to near ripping by the teen’s six and a half-incher. Peeling open the flaps on Jake’s jeans, JT’s eyes grew wider exploring down the full length of Jake’s cock. It was captured perfectly in the tight fabric, defining its shape to utter flawlessness. 

Jake lifted his ass to help JT slide the pants down his long, olive legs faster than he expected. Giggling to himself about how hungry he had made the little dancer.

“Beast’s brothers wear those kinds of undies, too!” JT grinned, giggling as he openly perved at Jake’s tented boxer briefs.

“How do you know that?” Jake asked with one hand roaming his chest. Tracing the muscles slowly. He kicked off his pants to leave him with just shoes, socks and his underwear remaining. 

“They walk around in their underwear, Jakey… I’m still innocent,” JT said over his shoulder, only to feel Jake squeeze his dick in retaliation. “Ah!”

“Uh huh… you’re innocent… sureeee…”


	2. Chapter 2

“I am!”

Biting his lip, the younger boy engulfed the head of Jake’s cock through his boxer briefs. Sucking away on its tip with a soft moan of pleasure, enjoying the hardness and taste. One hand moved to his leg, rubbing up and down drawing close to Jake’s concealed sac. The fingertips brushing against his balls. He wasn’t really sure what to do but bob up and down and trace the ridge with his small tongue, confused if Jake liked this or not.

Smiling at JT’s attempt to suck his dick, Jake just stroked the boy’s for a few minutes. Enjoying the sensation but not fully into the boy sucking his cock. So Jake wove his fingers into JT’s black hair and pulled him off. “Didn’t I say you need to bend and suck this cute little thing?”

The fourteen-year-old JT, was all too eager not to straighten up and spread his legs wide apart, doing the splits as he laid back on the floor. Lowering his legs straight with a playful grin. Grinning up at Jake, JT purred. “Are you going to help me, dude?” 

Jake placed a wet kiss upon JT’s body while getting up to help the boy bend, starting out by rubbing the dancer’s thighs

“Damn dude!” Jake moaned, feeling his cock twitch as he helped JT bent into position.

Never had Jake met someone so flexible and smooth, a perfectly bendable body that he was able to manipulate freely. Testing the waters by pushing both of JT’s slender legs out to their limits, jutting out to the left and right. Admiring the young body’s perfect form and bendiness. His palms glided up and down the legs tenderly, moaning at how they felt smooth as silk with the beginning of some light leg hair forming on the caramel skin. First moving up the legs, then back down to the thighs where he lifted the legs back to normal. 

Jake could feel his cock throb as his hands ran back down the length of those boyish legs, the older teenager with the most beautiful of grins cupped under the ankles before lifting them up. Not stopping when they pointed straight in the air, nor bending them upright as he knew just how much JT could stretch already. Instead JT complied and lifted up with the grasp, bending smoothly in half. 

With his back flat on the ground, JT’s wide eyes watched his own legs cross his vision then soon enough his crotch. Back arched up and knees spread wide apart on either side of JT’s head. The young, throbbing four and a half-inch member between his legs came closer to the youth’s face. The boy blushing as he watched his own cock swing above him.

A hand gently moved over his young soft behind, squeezing it softly while pushing it lower with ease. Not stopping even when the mushroom tip of the circumcised cock was flush up against the younger boy’s lips.

The bent boy blushing as he felt his lips parting them to accept the tip into his mouth, the JT’s eyes rolled back at the succulent taste. Moaning ever so softly around his own cock pushed deeper into his mouth.

The sixteen-year-old boy was close to exploding watching this unfold, his lips shuddering the further it pushed inside. Too aroused to pay attention to his own body, Jake pushed one of his fingers inside. Lightly teasing the hole of the younger boy he watched beginning to nervously and awkwardly suck on the first couple of inches.

JT’s eyes rolled back as the finger invaded him, flexing tight around the digit. His hole stung at the intrusion but he couldn’t stave off a light moan for long. Jake was fucking JT with it slowly, pumping it in and out of his immature rosebud.

Rubbing JT’s ass moving him up and down his own little cock, Jake chuckled at the hungry look on JT’s face. The boy’s unwavering gaze was arousing to say the least, full of determination. 

“Bet if I could do this the girls would be super turned on,” He said with a purr. “To be fair though, I’ve never tried… Maybe I should suggest it during the next ‘training’ session…”

JT wasn’t fully listening, primarily focusing on swallowing his dick. Stretching his toned body to its limits trying to get deeper inside his young mouth, grunting with effort. He was halfway down his cock, swirling his tongue around the length with a small pleased grin. The sensation of its sweetness on his tongue was one of JT’s favourite tastes, wishing he could share it with Jake. Wrapping his arms around his waist, the younger boy pulled himself down. Shoving the rest down his throat, filling it with cock.

Patting the youth’s soft behind, Jake continued to tease him. “I bet I could get Ellie to join the project, too. Think she’d beg for me to tongue her like you did?”

Trying to pass the question off, JT thought of a distraction. “Jordan fucks Beast!” 

Then, with a gulp JT deepthroated himself.

“He…” Jake allowed his mind to picture that, the black mentor’s huge cock sliding between Beast’s small cheeks. “Um… I don’t know what to do with that. Hot?”

“Hot as your sister!” JT beamed, lapping at the brownish head of his cock. 

Jake pushes the fourteen-year-old down lightly, forcing the finger inside his tiny ass to go deeper. “Yeah…! But you dodged my question… Think Ellie will want me? Or Is she all yours?”

Shaking his head at Jake to tell him no, Elliana was all his, JT didn’t get to pull off. Though his lips widened into a wide O-shape when a second slick finger slipped into his tight hole. Whining softly.

“So I can invite her! Cool, thanks JT!” Jake kissed the boy’s back. 

Jake chuckled internally when he saw the fourteen-year-old attempting to give him his best glare while sucking his own cock. A sight that honestly amused the sixteen-year-old.

Pulling off, JT was forced to resign from bending in half to lay out flat upon the cool wooden floorboards, his back feeling like it was going to snap if he kept that up for one moment more. He didn’t get to cum but at the very least he got a good long taste of precum, the sweet clear bears dripping onto his tongue while sucking away. Jake’s fingers helped pump out more the deeper they explored, with each thrust inside JT’s ass forcing more precum. JT was now considering fingering more if it made his body enter a new state of euphoria like that just from something in his ass.

“Wonder what Ellie would say if she could see you like this?” Jake teased.

“You’re mean…!” JT pouted, crossing his thin arms.

“Oh come on, you know you want her to see you naked and ready for her…” Jake stroked himself through his underwear with a smirk.

JT ignored the older boy, opting to instead pull down Jake’s underwear to get the full view of his naked body. He was still in awe of Jake after all this time, unable to tear his eyes away from the sixteen-year-old’s incredibly detailed upper body and each of his stunning abs. Or that perfect, handsome smile that Jake never seemed to lose. In his idolising daydreaming, JT didn’t realise that he was so close to Jake that when the waistband came down over the cock it would slap him in the face. Recoiling, JT stared at it for a moment before going back in to lower more of the fabric. With Jake’s cock still up against his cheek, mind you. The boy occasionally felt the six and a half-inch throb.

When the black fabric finally dropped around his friend’s ankles, JT leaned back to take in the view. Needless to say, he licked his lips.

“So much for dancing,” JT giggled, lapping at the head suddenly.

Jake chuckled. “Oh… we are dancing in a way…”

JT rolled his eyes and giggled a little further, as he gave Jake’s cock another quick lick. “You're a dork…”

Getting up to his feet the toned older boy smirked as he held out a hand for JT, however when the young boy tried to take the hand Jake pulled away. Shaking his head, JT was instructed to spit into the palm. Hence why he started to spit and dribble into the open palm, filling it with his own saliva. With Jake waiting until he had enough before grabbing his cock and beginning to use the younger boy’s spit to lube up his six and a half-inch cock.

JT moved in closer to his friend and opened his mouth wide before taking the older boy’s sac into his mouth. Trapping one of Jake’s balls as he started sucking, moving to one side so Jake could still lather his meat with saliva. He didn’t want Jake to stop that since he had a feeling he knew what was coming. Beast had informed him of what his brothers had done with him and this seemed like the beginning stages of Beast’s favourite bit.

Jake spat into his other hand before bending down low and slapping his palm onto JT’s ass. Right over his young hole, applying spit to the boy. He rubbed it in using his fingers, massaging softly around the young ring. Tracing around it with such a light touch that it made JT shiver, pushing his ass out for more. Looking over from the corner of his eye but not for a second pulling away from Jake’s balls. 

They tasted too good.

Purring, Jake grabbed and squeezed one of the caramel tanned ass cheeks. “Come on... JT, if you want the real fun, you need to let my nuts go…”

JT shook his head and pushed his ass back. One of his hands suddenly moved up to take over for Jake, rubbing saliva into his decently thick cock. The fourteen-year-old dancer fighting his urge to suck on the lengthier cock of the older boy, he always managed to defeat.

Sliding one of his slick fingers past the boy’s oh so tight ring, Jake smirked at the small sheepish moan he heard. JT felt good back there, so there was no point in delaying this.

“Off dude, time to slide deep inside you!” Jake grinned like a child getting candy.

JT grinned widely, purring lustfully but a little cheekily. “How ya gonna do it, Jakey…”

“Pick you up, fold you in half and plow you better than anyone’s ever gonna do again!” Jake replied, his grin stretching ear-to-ear. He looked so proud and cute, his hair no longer wavy but instead messed up into a nest of curls that looked kind of cute on him. But the fourteen-year-old just had to sweep his hands through and fix it all up again. Giggling at the younger boy’s fuss, Jake gave him a small slap on the butt. “Really?”

“Don’t mess the hair…” JT pouted.

“Fine… fine… ready little dude?” Jake chuckled.

The quickness of JT’s nods had both of the young dancers blushing slightly. Neither having expected to do this with each other.

They were awkwardly trying to get into position after the two were ready, but managed it by JT looping one arm around Jake’s neck and allowing the older boy to scoop up his legs. Pulling them back to JT’s knees were pinned on either side of his head. With the boy bent in half, Jake kisses JT nice and deep before the boy unloops himself. Jake had both arms wrapped tight around his smooth young body so they relied on a little careful aiming of the hips to get his tip up against that tight virgin hole. 

“Time for me to take this before Beast does…” Jake purred, as his mushroom head ran against his entrance.

Gasping at the new warmth against him, JT bit down on his lip. Though it was comforting to feel Jake’s ripped, sweaty chest against him and be in such a warm embrace when he was about to lose his virginity. When Jake’s lips touched his neck for a wet kiss, JT felt the tip pushing up. Taking a few attempts to get inside his tightness, but eventually he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure being penetrated for the first time. A sharp jabbing pain went through him first, but faded away to be replaced by a fiery sting that ran throughout his lower body. Something he couldn’t shake off, but Jake didn’t move. Letting it simply ebb away.

He didn’t want to hurt the fourteen-year-old, after all.

“J-Jake-Jakey!” JT breathed out, between moans.

“Tell me when to move, JT.” Jake moaned, his cock gripped like a vice.

While the pain wasn’t gone, JT wanted to feel his friend. If Beast could take it, he could. “M-Move…”

Taking things slowly for their first time together, Jake pumped in a few inches then pulled back. Moving his hips in short motions to get the fourteen-year-old accustomed to the size of his dick. Moving inside JT, Jake moaned softly in his ear. The warm breath against his tan skin making the hairs stand on end, a warm rush running through his body. It took away some of the pain, replacing it with a small wave of pleasure. A small moan let Jake know to go further, pushing up deep into the younger boy. Burying half his cock inside the young hole. With each additional inch only forcing the younger boy’s moans to get louder.

Jake’s own lust grows as he listens to JT’s moans and begs for more.

“More!” JT asked quietly, rubbing Jake’s arms. The boy’s hips kept slapping against him, the thrusts growing slowly harder.

Jake grinned as he leaned into planting a few kisses on the slightly younger boy. “How much more JT? Tell your Jakey, how you want it?”

“All of it… please, this feels so- Ngh! So good!” JT’s eyes were clenched shut, his moans growing louder as the cock pushed to his deepest regions.

“Is this what you want to do to Ellie?” Jake teased, as he began pushing the rest of his length deep into JT’s inners.

Too shocked by the sensation of six and a half inches of cock shoving deep inside his body. Jabbing against something inside of him, something that filled the studio with a shout of utter pleasure. One that made Jake think for a moment that he had hurt JT. But in fact, the younger boy was barely holding back an orgasm.

“Imagine it JT, being this deep…” Jake purred while pushing deeper. “Inside of your little girlfriend…”

“Jake…” He breathed, squirming around. But there was little he could do bent in half. “Ha-harder… fuck me!”

“Admit you want it, and I’ll pound this ass in ways only Sage could handle…” Jake grinned.

JT didn’t want to say it, but the influence of unending pleasure as Jake moved slowly in and out of his tight hole was too much for him to cope. “YES! I want Sky!”

“Ohhh… You said just friends, though? Liar!” Jake sunk his teeth into the crook of JT’s neck before moving onto his next assault. Pulling his hips back to withdraw from the small boy before pushing forward with all his strength. His balls slapped hard against JT’s ass, swaying with the force of his thrusts. Jake began pounding him slowly, taking his time fucking JT. After all, being that tight it was hell to actually get inside whenever he pulled out.

“S-Shut up! Fuck me a-already!” JT glared.

Happy to comply, the older boy continued snapping his hips back and forth. Fucking JT hard just like they both wanted; He was enjoying pounding the virgin boy’s tight ass, sliding into those tanned cheeks at an increasing pace. Making sure he was getting balls deep inside and pulling JT closer. Having someone in his arms bent in half moaning so loud taking his cock was making him want to blow already. But Jake held off by slowing down. Instead of furiously fucking that ass he pulled out slowly before slamming hard.

Each thrust bringing JT even closer and causing more moans to escape from the horned up fourteen-year-old.

Craning his neck, the young boy crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. No more chaste kisses shared between them, going straight for it by darting his tongue inside Jake’s accommodating mouth. It was a new sensation to have another mouth sucking on it, such warmth and wetness he had never experienced. JT was surprised by his own enjoyment, leaning into it with his eyes scrunched shut. As for Jake, it was no question of his excitement to kiss JT. He melted into the kiss while fucking the boy, moaning the further they got into things.

“J-Jake-Jakey…” JT moaned loudly, the fourteen-year-old loving the sensation of having his ass filled. No wonder Beast loved his brothers doing this to him.

“Your butt’s so warm and tight… Fuck, JT!” Jake grunts the further he deep dicks his young friend. 

“I-!” JT’s voice is higher than ever, squeaky. “I’m going to…!”

“Do it… shoot for me JT… let me see you cum…” Jake lustfully ordered.

Tensing up every fibre of his being, JT bit down hard on his lip. Nearly drawing blood before the fourteen-year-old finally released with the sexiest sex face Jake had ever seen; head thrown back and mouth wide open, not even closing his eyes as without touching his four and a half-inch cock the boy started to shoot long ropes of thick cum all over the wooden floor. Ropes firing from his tip a good distance out, almost perfectly in time with Jake’s thrusts. The older boy milked him of an explosive orgasm.

“Fuck little dude…” Jake grunted, moaning loudly from the view of JT’s cock shooting it’s thick white load.

“Ye-yeah… do that…” JT breathed, half aware of his words. His body went limp in Jake’s arms, allowing the boy to plow him deeper and harder. “Fuck little me…”

Fighting the urge to cuddle the body now collapsed limp in his arms, Jake did exactly what the younger boy craved.

Picking up the pace so he was furiously fucking in and out of that tight boy pussy, slamming his six and a half-inch cock balls deep insire the young dancer. Wrecking his not-so-virgin hole.

“Bet you wanna be like Beast, huh! Fucking your girl, fucked by your brother, maybe even give Jordan’s big dick a try!” Jake growled in his ear, kissing at the young boy’s smooth neck. His thrusts were getting rougher by the second with no signs of slowing down. Not that either of them wanted him to. “Sage, Miles, Tris… maybe even Milo! Sounds good, JT? All those cocks after your tight little hole! Pounding you deep like I am!”

JT could only moan, the length inside of him making him unable to argue that he was straight and that he didn’t want that. Even if the thought of all of those hot boys after him were beginning to enter his mind. He wasn’t the only one moaning, with Jake’s moans low and husky after that, the closeness getting to his head. He could only focus on pounding the twink ass and lightly rubbing JT’s chest best he could. 

“Where…” He began, then paused for a few seconds to plow JT. “Do you want it?”

“O-On me… I-I not sure if I want it in me…” JT blushed, a little weirded at the thought of having Jake’s cum in him.

“Mmm your face will look so hot covered in my nut!” Jake started to deep thrust in the boy again, fucking him so well it felt like he hit every spot inside. His cock throbbing against the walls of JT’s ass. “Just… like… Al- FUCK!”

If it hadn’t been for Jake fucking his prostate, JT would have wondered if Jake was talking about his sister just then. But since he was getting a cock rammed against that cluster of nerves sending his euphoria through the roof, he didn’t pay it any mind. Just screamed for more.

Something Jake was happy to give him.

“Fuck i’m gonna cum! Don’t want to pull out!” Jake gasped, overwhelmed.

“JAKE! Not in-inside!” JT pleaded loudly, beginning to struggle. 

Sighing in defeat, the older boy was forced to withdraw his cock from its new home. Letting the younger boy down gently to his knees, with the boy unable to stand after that powerful pounding and orgasm. He looked dazed with a glassy-eyed look, face drooping and looking like he didn’t even see the sixteen-year-old jerking off over his face. Only reacting when ropes of white hot cum started coating his face and tongue, experiencing the strong taste of teenage spunk. Its salty musk overpower the boy, but swallowed it nonetheless. Actually, JT quite enjoyed the taste.

Jake stroked his cock nice and slow over JT’s face with one hand rubbing his chest. Moaning at the view of the young dancer’s face painted in cum. All he wanted to do was get down there and lick it off his face, but was interrupted by a buzz on his phone. Time was up for practise, his mother was there to pick him up. And go shopping with her and Allyson, something that Jake hated but liked getting to bug the women of his family.

The two were done anyway so started to get dressed, JT getting his clothes faster than the older boy who was trying to read messages on his phone.

With his yellow sweater hastily pulled halfway over his body, showing off plenty of Jake’s defined chest, the sixteen-year-old was trying to stuff his leg into his pants. Hopping around on one foot, his toes curling upon the impact before bounding high into the air once more. While in the process of this frantic hopping about, Jake was forced to pause at the sudden flash of something standing in the doorway. Just as he slipped into the pant leg, making him half inside his pants and sweater, he saw a girl standing there.

JT was in a better state, but had noticed her too. He was fully redressed but hadn’t wiped the thick globs of obvious cum from his face, except for what he licked off his lips. The thick ropes glistened under the harsh sunlight filtering in through the windows high above.

Both stopped to stare at her, breaking for a moment to look at each other with their mouths hanging open a little then back to the girl. Jake’s olive, ripped abs flexed as his breathing slowed. His throat felt dry, since he had just been caught post-fucking JT seeing as he was half naked and the boy had cum on his face. He knew he should have licked that up. 

She watched them in shock for a moment, not blinking with an unwavering stare. Mouth wide open, not knowing if to drool or scream at the view of her younger brother with an even younger boy.

Jake’s semi-hard cock twitched through his boxer briefs, wondering if the girl liked what she saw.

“Um…” She began, “I’m telling!”

JT was staring back and forth between Jake and his older sister, wondering if she would really tell on them. Fear growing inside of the young dancer, as he whispered. “P-Please don’t…”

As his older sister started to turn around with her dark hair swaying to one side, Jake ran up to her stuttering. “No, no, no, no, no, no! Ally, wait! Please don’t tell mom!” 

Allyson turned to look at her little brother up and down, examining his shredded six-pack peeking out from under his half-pulled on yellow sweater and then down to the jeans slipping down from around the boy’s waist. Gripping at the waistband of the fabric to keep them pulled up. Though in all honesty the girl wanted them pulled down, if only JT hadn’t been here. That very morning Allyson had been the one pulling Jake’s sweater up over his head and making out with the boy.

“And why shouldn’t I? We agreed, I was JT’s first on his birthday. You bratty little thief!” She pushed Jake’s forehead away with a finger.

JT’s mouth dropped open.

“Y-You agreed on… my birthday?” JT stuttered out, the dancer feeling like he was about the faint from the thought of Allyson being his first on his birthday. Of all the girls he knew, he hadn’t thought of her being his first. He thought that it would have gone to Sky, Eliana or a random girl he met at one of the dance competitions or trained with.

“Have you seen those little abs?” Allyson snapped, glancing over at JT for only a moment. She was focused solely on Jake and his sheepish grin, the teenager obviously still scared she might get him in trouble.

“Ooooooh yeah…” Jake purred, moaning slightly from remembering how good those abs had looked when he bent the boy.

Glaring harshly at the younger boy with tan skin and a cheeky grin, Allyson held out a hand. “Jake give me your sweater.”

“If you’re cold, I could warm you up in other ways, sis…” Jake purred, while pulling the sweater over his head. Revealing the ripped six-pack of endless muscles before handing over the sweater.

Allyson flashed him a cocky grin before pointing to a spot on the mirror wall. “Sit, Jake, and I’ll show you the ride of a lifetime…”

As he watched the Monreal siblings, JT was mentally freaking out. Going from completely scared from being caught having sex with a older guy, but said guys sister to listening to the girl offering to show her brother the ride of a lifetime. It was getting too much for the mind of the young dancer. However, he was surprised to see Allyson tying very tight knots around Jake’s wrists, binding her little brother to the pole as he squirms with no way of escape. 

Jake tugged at the binding but found himself to be trapped.

“Ally...?” Jake growled.

“What? I'm showing you,” Finally the sexy older girl’s attention turned to JT. With a purr she approached him, coming close enough to run a finger down JT’s chest. “I want that little dick of yours, sexy boy.” 

“R-Really Ally?” JT questioned, blushing as he looked up at the sexy older girl.

Their lips came together suddenly with a hard passion, Allyson’s eyes closed as she kissed JT. Her tongue swiped the younger boy’s lips and fell in love with the softness, moaning softly when she felt him gingerly kissing back. Allyson permitted herself a small grope of his little crotch before JT pulled away blushing.

“W-Was that okay?” He questioned, nervous from his first real kiss with a girl. The one with Eliana, hadn’t been like that at all.

“It was cute, but I want a hot kiss. I’m going to kiss you again, and when my lips open, dominate my mouth. Okay?” Allyson moaned at him, before bringing their lips together again. Kneeling down and wrapping around JT to pull him up against her body.

Jake couldn’t help but moan as he watched his sister kissing the younger boy. “Come on… let me join…”

His words fell upon deaf ears. JT was slipping his little tongue past Allyson’s soft lips and met her own, starting to explore inside the girl’s mouth as his hands, unafraid, explored over her chest. As JT squeezed the girl’s marshmallow tits, he pinned her tongue down. Pushing deeper inside. Meanwhile, Allyson could feel his cock pressed up against her stomach already beginning to harden. Not bad for a boy his age, and it was stiffer than she could have hoped for. This made her moan into JT’s lips.

She tried to break the kiss, but JT kept their lips together. Expressing an unexpected moment of dominance before pulling away, his tongue extended with a strand of saliva between them glistening in the sun.

“Mm… going to fuck me little boy?” She moaned.

“D-Do you want me to?” The younger boy questioned, hoping he wouldn’t be terrible.

“Yes. Now.” Allyson said firmly. “As my sexy little bro watches, you get to fuck your little load into me,”

JT blushed heavily. “W-What about Jake? A-are you going to suck him or he's just going to w-watch?”

“Which is hotter?” Allyson asked, peppering JT with kisses as she unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off to reveal she was only wearing a bra underneath. Giving away her true plans for going shopping with Jake. “You getting to dominate his big sister, or me blowing his sexy dick? I know what I want more…”

“M-Maybe you could do both? I think Jakey wants you to suck him… so maybe we could do both?” JT blushed, seeing Jake’s face and how the older boy’s cock was throbbing for attention.

With a slutty wink, Allyson leaned in and kissed JT’s bulge rather than Jake’s. “Or… I ride you until you don’t want any other boy to touch me. Just you, with your sexxxy little cocklet…”

JT couldn’t help but moan. “Oh god…”

“We have our winner,” Purred the girl as she continued to pull her black skirt down. Jake bit his lower lip hard and moaned upon seeing her lack of panties, “Lay down big boy and whip out your cock,”

Unable to speak any actual words, JT nervously laid down on the floor of the dance studio and began lowering his recently returned coverage to reveal his returned rock hard young four and a half-inch cock. He couldn’t breathe as Allyson licked her lips and approached, walking over him before the girl kneeled down. The boy’s young eyes were moving between the dripping wet snatch between her legs as it lowered towards his quivering dick, or the bouncy pair of tits kept tight by a blue bra. 

A sharp gasp escaped the boy as her fingers wrapped around his dick, gently aiming it to her pink pussy. Allyson, unlike her brother, had no hesitation. She took the younger boy balls deep in one hard thrust, lips parted in a high moan that echoed around the studio. One hand clawed at JT’s chest as Allyson moaned.

“Oh m-my god!”


End file.
